Complicated Love
by Hirasawa.richan
Summary: Kyaaaa ! Fanfict pertama semoga suka     di tunggu reviewnya :D
1. chapter 1

**Complicated Love chapter 1  
><strong>

**Rin Kagamine**

**Len Kagamine**

**Hatsune Miku**

**Kaito Shion**

Di suatu sore yang cerah len dan rin sedang duduk berdua di tempat yang cukup romantis dan sangat lah indah hyaa xDD ~ Mereka sedang berbincang – bincang dengan cukup romantis.

"Len jangan pernah tinggalkan aku ya ?" Rin berkata dengan len dengan rasa takut apabila len pergi meninggalkan dia.

Dan len pun menjawab dengan terharunya "iya tenang saja aku setia padamu , takkan pernah ku tinggalkan kamu"

"Serius? Aw len makasih banyak len huaa kau membuatku terharu" ujar Rin

Dan Len pun berkata kepada Rin "Buat apa aku tinggalkann kamu , tak berguna , mungkin aku tak bisa hidup denganmu "

Rin pun terharu , dan tak kuasa menahan air mata yang terus keluar.

"Rin jangan nangis , aku gamau liat kamu nangis aku mau liat wajahmu tersenyum gembira" ujar Len

"Tidak Len aku tidak menangis , aku terharu mendengar kata – katamu itu" jawab Rin sambil mengusap air mata

Ketika Len sedang berbincang – bincang dengan Rin , tiba tiba handphone len pun berbunyi

"Rin sebentar ya ada telfon" ujar Len

"Iya angkat aja telfonnya hehe" jawab Rin

Len pun mengangkat telfon itu dan ternyata Kaito menghubunginya dengan heran dan sekali Kaito menelfon segera mengangkat telfon itu

"halo , k-kaito kenapa ? tumben telfon ?" tanya Len

"aku ganggu gak ?" tanya Kaito

"Hm ..engga kok . kenapa ?" ujar Len

"Besok temui aku sore hari ya jam 4 sore , ada yang mau aku bicarakan" ujar Kaito

"Oh begitu , oke baik , kaito " jawab Len dengan tegas

"Gak ganggu aktifitasmu kan ? dan pastinya kamu bisa kan?" Tanya Kaito

"Engga kok besok aku gak ada kegiatan apa – apa" jawab Len

"Baik aku tunggu ya Len , sampai besok" Ujar Kaito dengan senang

"Oke , sampai besok" jawab Len

Pembicaraan di telfon itu pun telah selesai dan len kembali melanjutkan pembicaraan dengan rin

"Kaito menelfonmu , tumben sekali dia ?"tanya Rin

"Iya aku pun bingung" ujar Len

"Yasudahlah mungkin dia ingin ngobrol denganmu sudah lama kan kamu gak ngobrol sama kaito?" tanya Rin

"Iya sih kamu benar juga oiya kita pulang yuk sudah sore ini" jawab Len

Rin dan Len pun kembali ke rumah mereka masing – segera beristirahat.

Dan keesokan harinya tepatnya pukul 4 sore Len menunggu kedatangan kaito dan pada saat itu juga len sudah ada di lokasi.

"Kaito mana ya ? sudah jam 4 lewat ini" ujar Len

Dan tak lama kemudian kaito pun datang

"hosh hosh hosh" Kaito lelah berlari – lari karena sedikit telat karena ada gangguan

"K-kaito kamu gak apa –apa kan?" tanya Len

"Iya maaf aku telat tadi ada urusan sebentar" jawab Kaito

"Iya tak apa kok Kaito" jawab Len sambil memegang bahu kaito

"Oke , jalan – jalan sekitar sini yuk , sekalian aku mau cerita" tanya Kaito

"Bo-boleh kok Kaito ayo ayo hehe" jawab Len dengan senang

Mereka pun berkeliling di sekitar tempat Kaito pun mengawali pembicaraan

"Len , aku mau cerita , jadi begini entah kenapa aku bingung dengan sikap miku akhir – akhir ini" ujar Kaito

"Miku ? kenapa dia ? bukannya hubungan kamu sama dia baik – baik aja?" tanya Len sambil terkerjut

"Kelihatan begitu , tetapi akhir – akhir ini miku susah di hubungi setiap aku telfon selalu di reject dan dia berubah entah kenapa dan bagaimana apa mungkin ia mencintai lelaki lain apa mungkin?" tanya Kaito sambil menangis

"Kaito ? jangan berbicara seperti itu mungkin sibuk Mikunya , jangan" Len berusaha untuk menghibur Kaito

"Tidak , gak mungkin , kamu tau setiap saat dia reject telfonku sms tidak di balas , sikapnya pun berubah drastis , bahkan ketika aku bertemu dengannya ia pun pasang muka jutek kepadaku" ujar Kaito

"Serius ? kaito sudahlah aku mengerti perasaanmu " ujar Len

"Ia terima kasih Len atas perhatianmu" Ujar Kaito sambil menangis tiada henti – hentinya

Ketika Kaito sedang asyik – asyik bercerita dengan Len tiba – tiba handphone Kaito berbunyi. Dan ternyata Miku yang menelfon.

**-Bagaimana hubungan Miku dan Kaito?-**

**-Apa yang akan terjadi ? antara mereka? Dan kenapa Miku menelfon Kaito?-**

**-Penasaran? Tunggu di chapter 2 -**


	2. Chapter 2

**Complicated Love Chapter 2**

**Rin Kagamine**

**Len Kagamine**

**Hatsune Miku**

**Kaito Shion**

Cerita sebelumnya :

Sebelum kita lanjut ke cerita selanjutnya flashback cerita sebelumnya dulu yuk ^^.

Kaito menceritakan hubungannya dengan Miku yang sedang hancur berantakan kepada menceritakan ketika Kaito sedang menceritakan hal itu kepada Len tiba tiba miku menelfon Kaito.

**Kenapa tiba – tiba miku menghubungi Kaito ?**

**Apa yang akan terjadi berikutnya ?**

**Penasaran , baca ini dia fanfict**** Complicated Love chapter 2**

Miku pun menelfon Kaito , dan Kaito pun terkejut kenapa miku menghubungi pun mengangkat telfon dari miku itu,

"H-halo Miku kenapa tumben kamu telfon ? " tanya Kaito

"Temui aku sekarang di tempat biasa" jawab Miku dengan nada kesal

"Iy.." Ketika kaito ingin menjawab iya telfon di terputus

Kaito pun bingung ada apa dengan Miku ? Ada pun ingin cepat – cepat segera bergegas menuju kesana.

"Len maaf ya sebelumnya aku harus buru – buru ada keperluan mendadak penting banget" ujar Kaito

"Oh iya silahkan Kaito" Jawab Len

Kaito pun segera pergi ke tempat itu dan menemui disana , ternyata Miku sudah menunggu Kaito

"Mi-miku , maaf aku telat . ada apa Miku ? " tanya Kaito

"Ada yang mau aku bicarakan lebih baik kita akhiri hubungan kita intinya KITA PUTUS!" ujar Miku dengan lantang

"Mi-miku ? apa kamu bilang ? putus ? putus kenapa ? apa salahku ? maafkan aku miku aku gamau putus miku , aku masih sayang sama kamu Miku" ujar kaito sambil menangis

"Gak intinya LO , GUE , END" ujar Miku

Miku pun pergi meninggalkan kaito , Kemudian Kaito pun menahan miku agar tidak pergi

"Miku ! tunggu , jangan akhiri hubungan kita ini aku masih sayang sama kamu aku masih cinta sama kamu" ujar Kaito sambil menangis tersedu – sedu

"Lepasin Kaito Lepasin" ujar Miku

Tangan Miku pun terlepas , hujan pun turun kaito pun menangis dan tidak bisa menerima ini semua.

"Miku kenapa kamu tinggalin aku , aku sayang sama kamu aku cinta sama kamu tapi kenapa kamu tinggalin aku gitu aja kenapa miku kenapa?" Kaito berteriak sekeras – kerasnya sambil menangis

Kemudian Kaito pulang ke rumah dengan rasa sedih dan rasa sesak di terus memikirkan hal itu.

"Miku kenapa miku ? kenapa kamu tinggalin aku ? aku masih sayang sama kamu masih cinta sama kamu aku bakal lakuin apa aja miku asal kamu bahagia miku" ujar Kaito

Ketika kaito murung dan sedang hancur berantakan tiba tiba terdengan seperti ada yang mengetuk pun menghapus air matanya.

"Tok tok tok" suara pintu terdengar di telinga Kaito

"Iya sebentar , e-eeh len kenapa kamu datang kemari?" tanya Kaito

"Gak apa – apa kok aku gak ganggu kan ? aku Cuma mau main aja sama kamu hehe" jawab Len

"Oh iya ayo Len silahkan masuk" ujar Kaito

Kaito pun mengajak Len masuk ke dalam Kaito mengajak Len pergi ke ruang TV untuk menonton film favorit mereka berdua.

"Filmnya belum mulai nih aduh " ujar Kaito sambil memencet tombol remote tv

"Yaudah tunggu aja yuk , Kaito maaf bukannya bermaksud apa – apa apa benar kamu putus dengan Miku ?" tanya Len

"Iya aku putus sama dia Len ," jawab Kaito sambil menangis

"Hey , sabar Kaito , aku mengerti perasaanmu udah jangan nangis lah" ujar Len sambil menepuk punggung Kaito

"Iya Len , makasih atas perhatianmu" jawab Kaito

"Iya Kaito sama – sama . eh acaranya udah mulai saatnya kita nonton nih yeay" ujar Len

Mereka pun menonton acara demi hari bulan demi bulan kaito pun semakin akrab dengan Len dan sayangnya Len cuek kepada Rin . Sungguh malang nasipnya pun sangat kesal dan Rin berfikir apakah Len selingkuh dengan Kaito?

"Len kamu kenapa sekarang ? kamu gak meduliin aku sekarang coba kamu perhatiin aku sendiri . Kenapa kamu jadi lebih akrab sama Kaito dan tidak memedulikan aku?Kenapa?ini semua karena Miku lihat saja Miku awas aja kamu" ujar Rin dengan kesal

**Kehidupan Mereka semakin runyam.**

**Apa yang akan terjadi berikutnya?**

**Apa yang terjadi antara Miku dan Rin ?**

**Tunggu jawabannya di ****Complicated Love Chapter 3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Romance , Drama**

**Characters: Rin Kagamine, Len Kagamine , Hatsune Miku , Kaito Shion , Megurine Luka**

**.**

**.**

**Summary:**

**Hubungan Miku dan Kaito pun berakhir mereka telah mengakhiri hubungan pun sakit hati mendengar itu Len menghibur dirinya , agar Kaito tidak bersedih , sayang Len melupakan Rin begitu saja , dan bahkan bisa di katakan Len dan Kaito itu pacaran.**

**Warning : YAOI+YURI**

_Don't Like don't read! Wait for your review sankyuu ^_^_

**Complicated Love**

Otak Rin pun semakin pusing rasanya kepalanya ingin gosip yang beredar bahwa Rin dan Len telah putus , kemudian Len berpacaran dengan yang sangat tidak benar itu sudah menyebar keseluruh penjuru sekolah.

Di suatu ketika Rin sedang duduk sendiri di taman sambil sampai es krim yang di belinya barusan – tiba ada seorang gadis cantik berambut pink , siapa lagi kalo bukan yang sangat baik hati , ramah , dan dia adalah kakak kelas Rin menganggap Luka adalah kakak perempuannya.

"Hhhhhhheeeeeeeeeeeeeiiiiiiiii" ujar Luka sambil menepuk punggung Rin

"N-neechaann?" ujar Rin bingung

"Hehehe maaf kaget yah ? habis ngelamun terus sih kamu , itu liat es krimnya sayang sampe mencair gitu , Kenapa kamu imouto? Ada apa ?" tanya Luka

"Biasalah neechan tau sendiri kan aku kenapa ? Masalahku ini udah bener – bener bikin aku gak saja tadi Len bertemu denganku hanya senyum senyum seperti itu dan lebih meduliin Kaito-senpai , apa – apaan itu ? Aku kan pacarnya hweeee" jawab Rin sambil menangis

"Aaah sudah coba kamu tanyakan langsung sama Len , omongin baik – baik dulu" saran Luka

"Smsku aja gapernah di bales , telfonku apalagi neechan gak kesaalll" ujar Rin dengan nada kesal

"Sudah lah, Um .. iya coba saja kamu berbicara langsung dengan Len? Nanti neechan antarkan ke kelasnya ketika pulang sekolah kebetulan dia pulang agak telat sepertinya oke?"

"Baiklah neechan"

Bel pun berbunyi Rin dan Luka segera memasuki kelasnya masing.

.

.

.

Dan waktu demi waktu jam demi jam terus berputar , tak terasa sekarang saatnya telah menunggu Rin di depan kelasnya.

"Imouto , ayo cepat sekarang saja" ujar Luka

Rin pun mengangguk , mereka pun segera menuju kelasnya ketika sampai tepat sekali Rin tak sengaja bertemu dengan Len.

"LEEEENNNNNNNNNNNN!" Rin memenggil Len dengan kerasnya

"Ya?" tanya Len

"Ada yang aku ingin bicarakan , apa kamu ada waktu?" tanya Rin

"Oke , baiklah" jawab Len

"Oke ikut aku" ujar Rin

Kemudian Len mengikuti Rin dan Luka pun di tempat itu mereka pun segera membicarakan apa yang sudah Rin ingin bicarakan sejak lama.

"Imouto ,gomen nee aku pulang duluan soalnya aku ada janji , jaa nee!" ujar Luka

"Hai! Sayonara neechan , hati – hati di jalan" Ujar Rin

"Hey , apa yang ingin kau bicarakan ? cepatlah!" ujar Len

"Anoo .. apa kau masih mencintaiku?" tanya Rin gugup

"Kenapa kau bertanya tentang hal itu?" tanya Len kembali

"Kau mau tau alasannya? Kau tau ? akhir – akhir ini kau lebih memedulikan Kaito-senpai! Aku ? di lupakan , aku ini pacarmu 1 bulan kamu gak ada kabar . Dan bertemu di sekolah pun hanya senyum senyum bahkan kau melihatku namun kau acuh! Apa maksudmu ? APAAA ?" tanya Rin kesal

"Kau mau tau kenapa? Maaf Rin aku sudah tidak mencintaimu .Kini aku mencintai Kaito-senpai itu jawabannya" ujar Len

"APAA ? Oke , Len aku sudah tau semuanya baik lebih baik kita akhiri hubungan kita ini! Buat apa di pertahankan bila ujung-ujugnya seperti ini? Kalo memang itu maumu aku akan asal kamu tau aku masih mencintaimu tapi jika ini yang terbaik buat apalagi" ujar Rin sambil menahan air matanya

"Ya , memang ini yang kumau . Baik mulai sekarang kita PUTUS!" ujar Len

.

.

.

Dan ketika Len dan Rin sedang berbicara sesosok laki – laki berambut biru pun datang siapa lagi kalo bukan menghampiri Len

"Gomen ne mengganggu pembicaraan kalian , Len dari tadi aku mencarimu kemana saja iya jadi gak belajar kelompoknya?" tanya Kaito

"Tidak apa – apa niisan , jadi kok hehe ayo kita berangkat"

"Baik , Rin permisi dulu ya"

**TBC**

Aneh kan ? memang sangat aneh u,u . tapi belum keliatan banget inti masalahnya terlalu bertele- tele u,u . Oke di tunggu ya kelamaan , nanti aku usahain cerita berikutnya lebih cepat hehehe . Sankyyuuu ^_^


	4. Chapter 4

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Romance , Drama**

**Characters: Rin Kagamine, Len Kagamine , Hatsune Miku , Kaito Shion , Megurine Luka**

**Summary:**

**Hubungan Rin dan Len pun ikut – ikutan Len mencintai pun sangat sedih masih mencintai ternyata memang benar rasa sakit yang Rin rasakan , harus mendengar lelaki yang dicintainya mencintai orang lain.**

**Warning : YAOI +YURI!**

_Don't Like don't read! Wait for your review sankyuu ^_^_

**Complicated Love**

"Apa yang terjadi dengan Rin semoga hubungannya membaik , Rin kan masih mencintai saja mereka balikan lagi" gumam Luka

Dan tak lama setelah Luka berbicara seperti itu , handphone Luka pun ternyata yang menelfon adalah Rin.

"Nah , ini Rin telfon" gumam Luka

"! Cepat ke rumahku hiks hiks" ujar Rin sambil menangis

"Eh rin kenapa"

"Halo halo"

"Yah telfon terputus ada apa ini" guman Luka khawatir

Kemudian Luka pun segera menuju ke rumah Rin dengan terburu – buru ia sangat khawatir apa yang terjadi dengan imouto kecilnya ini.

Sesampainya di rumah Rin tiba – tiba Rin memeluk Luka dengan erat dan sambil menangis.

"NEEECCCHHHAAAAAANN NEEECCCHHAAANNN Huweeeee" Rin terus saja memeluk Luka dengan erat

"Imouto , kamu kenapa? Ayo cerita padaku ?" ujar Luka

"Hiks .. hiks ... baik neechan ayo masuk ke dalam" ujar Rin sambil menangis

Kemudian mereka berdua pun segera masuk ke dalam.

"Hiks .. hikss .. neechan neechan aku putus sama Len Huweeeee" ujar Rin sambil menangis

"APAAAAAA?" tanya Luka kaget

"Iya neechan ternyata selama ini dia mencintai Kaito-senpai , namun aku tak tau apakah perasaan kaito-senpai sama seperti Len atau tidak . Tapi tetap aku gak kuat menahan ini semua aku masih mencintainya tetapi Lenn... huweee" ujar Rin

'Rin putus sama Len? Kenapa aku senang? Aneh aah tidak boleh masa aku senang melihat Rin begini tidak boleh. Perasaan yang sangat aneh' guman Luka dalam hati

"Imouto sudahlah kamu jangan menangis terus. Aku tau perasaanmu tapi bagaimana lagi Rin? Di dunia ini bukan hanya dia saja kan? Masih banyak yang lain? Coba perlahan – lahan kamu lupakan dia memang sulit tapi aku tau pasti kamu bisa" ujar Luka

"Anoo..."

"Kenapa Rin?" tanya Luka

"Oh enggak apa – apa kok neechan" ujar Rin yang berusaha tersenyum

"Kamu sudah makan belum , makan dulu yuk? Neechan buatin jus jeruk dan mie ramen kesukaanmu oke?" tanya Luka

"Baiklah neechan" jawab Rin

.

.

Luka pun segera menuju ke dapur untuk membuatkan makanan untuk mereka berdua.

'Untung masih ada neechan kalo tidak apa jadinya aku sekarang , makasih neechan' guman Rin dalam hati

Dan tak lama kemudian makanan pun telah siap ..

"Tadaaa .. ini dia mie ramen dan jus jeruknya telah siap" ujar Luka sambil tersenyum

"Yeay ayo kita !" ujar Rin

Akhirnya mereka berdua pun makan setelah itu mereka berbincang – bincang tak terasa hari pun semakin sore , Luka pun pamit.

"Imouto-chan , neechan pulang dulu ya udah lagi ya" ujar Luka

"Iya neechan , sampai jumpa" ujar Rin sambil melambaikan tangan

Sesampainya di rumah , Luka pun duduk di depan rumahnya sambil melamun ,

'Ada apa denganku? Kenapa jatungku selalu berdetak apabila aku bertemu dan berbicara dengan ? dia imoutoku tak seharusnya aku seperti ! tidak boleh seperti ini' gumam Luka dalam hati

Ia terus saja memikirkan imoutonya , ia semakin pusing bingung campur ini tandanya ia mencintai Rin? Apa maksudnya ini? Luka semakin bimbang dan tak tau apa yang ingin dia perbuat.

Tiba – tiba handphone Luka berbunyi ternyata ada sms dari Rin.

_Neechan , bolehkah aku menginap di rumahmu? Aku akan datang jam 7 tepat. Maaf aku mendadak . Apakah boleh?_

Jantung Luka pun berdetak begitu semakin kencang , Rin ingin menginap di setelah membaca sms itu Luka pun segera membereskan menyiapkan semua untuk kedatangan Rin.

.

.

.

Jam 7 pun tiba namun Rin pun belum jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 7 lewat 15 itu tak masalah bagi Luka ia terus menunggu dan menunggu kedatangan adik tercintanya itu.

"Ting tong"

Suara bel pun berbunyi Luka segera berlari untuk membukakan pintu jantungnya pun sekarang berdetak semakin kencang.

'Inilah yang kutunggu imoutoo aku datang' gumam Luka dalam hati

Jglek Luka membukakan pintu dan ternyata benar yang datang adalah Rin.

"Konbawa Neechan! Gomen , aku telat tadi macet" ujar Rin

"Iya gak apa – apa kok ayo masuk" ujar Luka dan jantungnya pun berdetak tambah kencang

"Ayo masuk" ujar Luka

Rin hanya menganggukan kepalanya dan Rin pun segera masuk ke pun duduk di sofa dan lebih tepatnya duduk di ruang pun segera menyiapkan makanan dan minuman untuk Rin.

Tak lama kemudian Luka pun kembali.

"Ini dia coklat panas dan cookies kesukaanmu silahkan dinikmati" ujar Luka

"Arigatoo neechan hihi" ujar Rin sambil tersenyum

"Hm .. enak nih neechan yummyy , hebat ya neechan" ujar Rin memuji

"Ah engga kok biasa aja btw makasih imouto" ujar Luka ,

Luka pun terus saja melihat Rin dengan tatapan yang tidak seperti biasanya.

'Rin kamu manis , imut lucu! Seandainya aku bisa memilikimu! Ya , aku harus memilikimu tidak boleh ada siapapun yang merebut aku' gumam Luka dalam hati

"Neechan neechan? Kenapa memandangku seperti itu?" tanya Rin heran

"E-eehh gak apa – apa kok imouto , eeh aku lupa acara kesukaanmu udah mulai aduk ayo cepat jangan sampe ketinggalan" ujar Luka

Rin pun hanya mengangguk ia pun sedikit heran dengan neechannya apa dengannya kali ini?Dia begitu aneh.

Acara itupun dimulai , Rin dan Luka menyaksikan acara pun hanya diam tanpa berkata apa – apa mereka berdua menyaksikan acara kebetulan acara di tv yang sedang mereka saksikan sangat membuat jantung Luka semakin berdetak kencangnya.

'ah baik akan ku lakukan sekarang' gumam Luka dalam hati

Luka pun mendekati Rin perlahan – tatap muka Rin baik – baik , dan jantungnya pun berdetak lebih kencang bahkan semakin ia segera memegang tangan Rin erat – erat dan mendekati pun mencium reaksi Rin? Ia pun segera mendorong pelan – pelan neechannya itu

"NEECHAN APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN INI!APA MAKSUDMU!" ujar Rin kesal

"Aku...

**TBC**

Aneh ya? Gaje ya ? pasti itu maklum ini fic yaoi+yuri pertamaku u,u ! aku author baru sih , maafkan saya kalo cerita sangat aneh alur pun berantakan. Haih T_T , oke tunggu chap selanjutnya ya ^_^ hehe..


End file.
